Most video games employ a so-called joystick for purposes of generating switch closures in order to control directional movement of an object displayed on the video screen. Generally, such controllers comprise a lever or stick positioned upon a pivot providing means which serves to axially support the handle for movement in an arc in directions radially of the axis of the handle. A substrate carries a plurality of pressure-activated switches disposed in a predetermined pattern about the axis of the handle. Dependent upon the construction of the switch actuating means operated by the handle, excessive pressure can be applied to a contact on the substrate. If such excessive pressure is repeatedly applied, it is possible that a contact such as a rivet could be loosened and lose electrical contact with a circuit path printed or otherwise defined on the substrate. Repetitive application of excessive pressure could damage any type of switching mechanism utilized to sense the direction of tilt or movement of the handle. Known joystick controllers are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,124,787 and 4,319,099.